


Christmas Wish

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, is he trying to seduce alina or to annoy her?, nikolai gets dressed up as santa claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: A request I got on tumblr: "Nikolina Christmas drabble with Nikolai dressed in a Santa outfit?? Perhaps both to piss Alina off and/or make her die of laughter."
I hope you all enjoy this!! :D





	

 

 

It was that time of the year again. Christmas.

Snow covered the entire land in white, fireplaces burned bright, threes and houses were all decorated in the most bright and colourful ways. Children hung stockings for the night when Saint Nicolas would bring them presents.

If he existed.

Alina still remembered how bright and hopeful she’d been for a while, waiting for those presents that never came. How Mal had shattered her little fantasy by telling her Saint Nicolas wasn’t real and that was why she hadn’t gotten anything, not because the man was late.

Yeah, everyone else might be super excited, but not her. At least, not as much.

As she walked to the throne room, she couldn’t help but be curious as to why Genya had told her to meet her there. Why would Genya ask her that??

She sighed, oh well…

One step inside the throne room and her jaw nearly cracked a hole on the floor with how fast it dropped open.

“Ni-Nikolai?” she squeaked. What in all saints’ names…?

“HO HO HO! I’m afraid name’s Nicolas! Saint Nicolas! Or as little children say, Santa Claus!” Nikolai, or rather, Santa Claus – _what on earth?_ – hollered from the throne.

His booming laughter was not natural, but she suspected he’d gotten something to help with that detail.

Nikolai sat on the throne, dressed in the finest dark red clothes she’d ever laid eyes on. He sported a big and rotund belly, a long salty white beard and, saints help her, he even had a giant red bag sitting by his side. He sure as hell looked every inch the man he claimed to be right now.

“Come closer, my dear!” he called and in spite of her better judgement, Alina did so. When she was by the first step leading up the throne, Nikolai—Nicolas, flashed a big, brilliant smile, “Now! I heard somewhere that my young lady didn’t believe in me! What should we do about that?”

The young queen rolled her eyes, “I’m afraid there’s nothing that can be done, oh mighty fictional deity!” her tone had sarcasm dripping all over it.

Saint Nicolas just laughed, loud and booming through the walls. Damn, whatever he was using for this effect, it was working to perfection, it really sounded like his own laughter.

“My dear! Maybe all you need is a wish to be granted! Why don’t you come here,” he said, patting his leg – for saints’ sake, did he really just do that? – “and tell me all about it, huh? I’ll do my best to have it granted and restore your faith in me!” he kept on, his tone bright and bubbly, almost sickeningly bubbly. His hazel eyes shined with mirth and for a brief second she pondered about playing along.

But then she shook her head, she had better things to do right now, and none involved doing things with Nikolai in costume in the throne room. Saint Nicolas didn’t even budge, his smile growing larger, so large that she swore it almost tore his face in half.

“My my, you are a hard one to get. Come now, make a wish!” he insisted. Saints, he could be so annoying sometimes. And endearing. And annoying. A shoe to his head, a light throw, and maybe she could get his brain re-scrambled and less annoying. But then he wouldn’t be the same Nikolai and, saints help her, she loved that Nikolai.

“Very well. I wish that for once I get to bed AFTER my husband. He’s been spending too many nights in his study or his laboratory and I’m starting to feel his claims of love and passion were just lies to get me to accept him.” She spoke in her most diplomatic way. Saint Nicolas’ smile faltered for a bit and it almost made her miss the new spark in his eyes.

He pursed his lips for a moment, deep in thought, and then snapped his fingers, “There! Done! Your wish is granted!”

“Really?” she deadpanned.

“Really! Of course, you’ll need to return to your room to see it granted.”

Very well, that was all she needed, an excuse to leave the room and Nikolai alone with his shenanigans.

 

* * *

 

The walk back to their room was a bit longer than she had planned. Several courtiers came to her asking for opinions. Opinions on dresses, opinions on presents, opinions on parties. She sighed internally, giving them the answers they wanted so they went back to their lives as soon as possible. It had been a long day and Nikolai and Genya’s stunt hadn’t helped much. Well, it had. She’d laughed for five minutes straight at his look. As soon as she found a darkened and empty room, of course. Nikolai all clad in red and white, with a long white beard and a protruding belly. It had to be the most hilarious disguise he’d ever wore.

The palace had been ready for the season for a while now. Holly and pine and pinecones and mistletoe decorated the walls. There were wreaths of all kinds, some richly built, some simple and crooked, some donated, some offered, some made by herself. Little nooks that otherwise remained unused and ignored, had candies and sweets expertly placed. Not to mention, the classic mistletoe ready to trap any careless couple.

She stopped by a window with a view to the lake. It was frozen all over and several brave Ravkans skated through it. She watched the tiny figures dance and slide away and giggled when, on more than one occasion, some fell on their butts. It really was a lovely time and that much she couldn’t deny.

 

* * *

 

“What the heck?!” she screeched when she entered her room and saw that on their bed was, not Nikolai, but Saint Nicolas. Rotund belly and all. She watched in horror as he positioned himself in a sexy manner, ending up looking so hilarious that she almost fell to the ground in laughter. But she didn’t. He still looked too much like a fat old man that favoured the colour of blood. And kids loved this!

“My dear Alina! I am here to make sure your wish is granted!” he said with a flourish of the hand.

“I’m afraid I’m not into necrophilia…” she let out.

Nikolai just chuckled. His laughter was back to normal, thank the saints.

“I’m relieved! Now, if you would be so kind as to close your eyes, I will take care of your wish.”

Alina just gave him a pointed look. What was he playing at anyway? Trying to get her so irked she couldn’t resist his getup? Hah! In his dreams, in his wildest and drunkest dreams!

He mirrored her look. She huffed, “Fine!” and closed her eyes, crossing her arms in the process. Sounds of fabric being torn away and stashed somewhere under the bed came to her. A pair of boots was tossed aside. A tiny yelp left Nikolai’s lips and he cursed the beard under his breath. Alina smirked. So, he wasn’t as smooth as he always claimed to be…

With a tiny ‘Hah Hah!’ Nikolai finished whatever he was doing and flopped back on the bed, or so the creaking sounds of the bed led her to believe.

“You can open your eyes now…” his voice was husky now. She wondered why he was using that tone. And when she cracked her eyes open, she knew exactly why.

In his most seductive pose, Nikolai was splayed on the bed, head perched on a hand. He wore a dark red dressing robe, but he hadn’t even bothered to tie the sash, leaving it all open around him. Revealing a pair of boxers in dark blue and… were those…?

“Are those golden… foxes?” she inquired, fighting down the smirk that wanted to grow on her lips, but then failing in hiding desire from her tone. Saints, he looked too enticing to be easily ignored. Her eyes strayed, with struggle, from his boxers up his scarred and toned chest. Her lips were suddenly too dry and she was forced to lick them. And bite them, just to stifle a moan that wanted to get out.

Nikolai’s cheeks acquired an embarrassed flush but he didn’t lose his stride, flashing her that devilish smile of his that could melt anything, he just had to want to. He shifted in his place, the candle light dancing in the panes of his chest. Saints… She gulped.

“Alina, my love, I heard you were really lonely, that you wished you had me all for yourself a bit more often…” he teased her with his words.

Oh damn it all. He had planned all of this hadn’t he? The nights in his study, the mistletoe filled corridors that she seemed to never be able to drag him to, and now, the Saint Nicolas’ wish. She should have known, yet, he could still surprise her every single time.

She groaned. The bastard had the nerve to stretch. To stretch! Her eyes took in the way his body moved, the way a hand moved through his blonde hair and then rested, almost too casually, by the waistband of his underwear, making sure her eyes strayed there.

Her whole body tingled.

A warmth pooled between her thighs.

Damn it all.

She walked up to the bed, making sure she didn’t rush, eyes locked on his. Those beautiful hazel eyes sparked with mirth and lust. That mouth of his curled even further. Her heart hammered in her chest, her body heated up. She took off her clothes, taking her sweet time, and watched as the spark in his eyes ignited and turned into a full on fire. A sweet sound formed in his throat when she dropped her last item and climbed on the bed. “You’re insufferable, Lantsov.” She breathed.

Nikolai just watched her, his tongue constantly darting out to wet his lips. His beautiful and lush lips. She couldn’t get tired of them. The things they did to her skin, the things they whispered to her heart…

A hand of hers moved up his toned stomach, fingers lightly drumming on his tanned skin. The jagged lines on his chest felt like words written in a lost language, her fingertips dying to explore and read them and discover what secrets they might still hold. His breath became laboured when she hooked a finger on that damned waistband. He wanted her. He craved her. She could sense it as much as she could see. But still he didn’t move. This was her game, she was the one to make the first move. Her lips were just a breath away from his now, “You’re insufferable… So insufferable…” he shivered with her hot breath and soon his resolve snapped and he was kissing her.

His lips pressed against hers with pent up desire, each kiss an apology for his latest stunt. _I’m sorry for the long nights in the study, I’m sorry for the missed mistletoe opportunities, I’m sorry_. She just kept on kissing him back, her hands rushing through his soft, silky hair. Oh how she loved to just brush through that hair of his. So soft against her fingers.

Nikolai placed a hand on her cheek, thumb grazing the soft skin and she shivered with the soft, tender touch. A gasp escaped her throat when his other hand moved between her legs and a finger flicked her clit. A shock of pleasure spread from there and she moaned softly when he repeated the movement again, and again, and again. She could feel her blood catching fire with every flick, with every kiss, with every moan and gasp. Her centre was so wet and ached so much, she couldn’t wait any longer. She just couldn’t.

Her hands moved down as she straddled him, down until she caught his underwear and pushed it away and swiftly lowered her body until she could feel that delicious pressure of having him inside her. It felt so good, so good… she had to breathe for a moment, the sensation always, without a fail, taking her breath away. She cracked her eyes open and found him gazing up at her, his eyes full of lust and love and wonder. “I love you so much, my little sunshine…” he let out, his words soft whispers that warmed her heart and made it grow twice its size.

She bent down to kiss him, “I love you too, my insufferable too-clever fox.” And then she rolled her hips and the two got lost in the act.

She moaned and he groaned, hands holding on to skin and hair, lips catching whatever they could. Kisses and love bites and whispered words of love. Bodies tangled up as they rocked against each other, each thrust, each kiss, each touch, drawing the two closer and closer and closer to their climax. She swore light could burst from her every pore when it came, his name on her lips like her own little prayer. Nikolai tensed and shuddered under her, placing little kisses on her lips, whispering over and over again how beautiful she was.

She laid on top of him, not in the mood to bother with much more then. She was worn out.

“I take it… you liked your wish?” he murmured as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, her white hair a tangled mass splayed over her back and his chest.

She nodded twice, rubbing her cheek on that chest she couldn’t get enough of, “Loved it.”

“Good. Because I’ve got a few more surprises…” he teased her and she couldn’t stop the giggle that left her lips, not that she wanted, really.

Maybe… maybe it was time to start believe in that Saint again.

 

 


End file.
